Recognition: A Relationship
Another day, some more work. Running a country was proving to be exhausting to Kurumi. Even if she had the capacity and skill set to do so. She normally relied on clones to do her paper work and other odds and ends while the Lady Daimyō toured her home. Nevertheless, the time for slacking had declined. So here she was putting pen to paper, clearing up several treaties and other important diplomatic documents. Yet Kuru found her mind drifting occasionally, seeking an individual whom she had began a friendship with earlier. Though she had kissed him. Did that mean anything? Probably, though given Kurumi's lack of intimate relationships, any knowledge gained found their origin in books. The woman sighed, finding the overcast day fitting for her mood, before a light patter of water on her back caused Kurumi to turn and close the window behind her. Soon a rain was falling from the sky, landing on the earth. She acutely felt each and every raindrop, do to the landscape's unequivocal ties to its ruler. Part of her wondered if she would pass this on eventually. Though such an idea proved of little concern to her given the nature of her health and well-being. Yang Country's feudal lord was in her prime after all. There was no need to worry about children. Especially with that violet eyed ambassador. She groaned aloud, placing her pen on the desk as she leaned back. Productivity refused to find its way towards her today. Given how much she had accomplished in previous days though, Kuru figured she earned at least one more day off. "Hey you can't just barge in there!" Came a voice from the hall outside the room as that same white haired individual came walking very inelegantly through the door. Well less of a walk and more a slide. Chammies' left foot opened the door and his right foot shut it and locked it. His hands were currently holding two brown bags and his mouth had a third one grasped in his teeth. "aaeyy urui" He muttered through the bag before placing the two in his hands on her desk and removing the third from his mouth. "So how was your day todays Kuru?" He asked as he created a chair out of darkness and sat on the other side of the desk facing her. "I made us some dinner, toasted sandwiches and cake." The man spoke with a smile as he opened his bag and pulled out a sandwich. Awaiting the tale of Kurumi's day. All the while screams and pounding on the door could be heard from her assistants. Apparently some people didn't understand privacy. Kurumi sighed before a smile grew on her face. "Kami." she breathed, happiness warming her tone as she ignored the people outside her door. Though a vehement glare given to that door ceased the knocking. Perhaps Killing Intent did have its uses. She turned her attention to the food on her desk. "It's better that you're here." the woman replied shyly, before biting into a sandwich. Only after consuming it did she realize how ravenous she was. "But it was papers. Papers and more papers. I learned why I avoided such things in the past." she shook her head before pushing a completed stack away. Kuru then pulled a cake towards herself. "Thank you for the food love, it's delicious." she replied in between mouthfuls. Their banter remained casual as she gazed into Kamiyo's eyes as if trying to guess his thoughts. Part of her made note of his white hair, still fresh with droplets from the persistent rain outside. "Tell me about your day, it's far more interesting than my own." Kurumi continued after finishing her cake. "Well papers are always fun aren't they." Kamiyo laughed as he took another bite of his own sandwich. They had come out really well and he was glad Kurumi liked them. "You're welcome love, it's a new recipe. I used some of my dad's hell salt to make a modified mayonnaise." Kamiyo spoke happily. If there was one thing his entire family shared besides their large amounts power it was their love for cooking. It was something Kamiyo originally thought to be useless but it definitely had its perks. "Well I might as well tell you since I have nothing else to eat." Kamiyo joked, motioning to the now empty cake platter. "Not that I wanted any." He joked as he ran his hand through his hair, the droplets falling onto his black cloak. "Anyways my day was pretty great. I settled some dispute in Kumo about their huge death weapon. Then I went to Taki to check up on their pending alliance with us, still nothing. After that I ate lunch with my bro on the moon and then borrowed some hell salt from my dad. After that I took a nap at your place then I made us this food and came here." Kamiyo spoke with a smile. She shook her head while laughing. "Just inviting yourself over to my home now? How rude." Kurumi said raising an eyebrow. Though anyone could see through her facade of seriousness. The warmth brought on by Kamiyo's continued to grow in her chest, causing a light-hearted smile to grace her face. "Sorry about that, I was hungry. I haven't moved from this spot in several hours. It's a wonder that I'm not cramping up right now." she continued. Kuru then placed her legs on the desk, wiggling her toes before stretching them. An innocent gesture as she worked away some of the inactivity from the past few hours. "Sounds like you had a busy day though. You definitely racked up some frequent flyer milage." Kuru stated, "Thanks for coming to see me though. I thought everyone was just going to leave me to rot here." The woman emphasized the last point, hearing the shuffling of feet as people left the door. A few imperceptible mutters could be heard as someone made something akin to an apology. Nevertheless, there was a scolding to be found in that phrase. "So what are your plans now?" she asked of her significant other. Though Kuru wasn't aware that she had already began to think of him as her other half. Kamiyo placed his hand over his heart in response to her tease. "Well I never. I can't believe you would say something like that dear." He spoke in the most posh old man accent he could muster. He then casually placed his hands on her feet and began massaging them. "Aww poor little Kurumi was all alone all day. Well don't worry Kamiyo's here to make it better." He spoke aloud with a small laugh as he continued her foot massage. It somehow wasn't obvious to him but he was already treating Kurumi like his sweetheart. "My plans now are to make sure this little lady gets to enjoy herself for the rest of the day. You know you should really take some tips from my uncle. He invented an entire system for his computer just to do his paperwork." Kamiyo laughed as he removed his hands from her feet and moved around to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and resting his chin on her soft hair. "So what shall we do?" Kurumi snickered at Kami's accent before sighing happily. Underneath his hands her feet relaxed, cramps disappearing with his due diligence. "That sounds nice. I should ask him about it sometime so I can save myself some headaches," she commented before sitting straight once more. Kuru placed her feet on the ground as she felt Kamiyo move behind her before placing his chin on the top of her head. "So I'm a chin rest now?" Kurumi teased before chancing a look outside. It was still raining. Surprisingly though, that lifted her spirits. "At the risk of sounding childish, can we go play in the rain love?" she asked, turning to look him in the eye before realizing just how close his lips were to her own. Tension developed as result, the woman waiting for his response as she admired what was hers. Maybe she had to share with his family, but they weren't here right now. "You're all mine." she said selfishly while grinning from ear to ear. Off topic maybe but an epiphany had made its way to the tip of her tongue. Kamiyo could feel Kurumi's breath on his lips as the two looked at each other, their eyes gazing into each other deeply. In that moment Kamiyo leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a kiss of pure passion but one of confirmation. He smiled as he drew away. "And you are all mine Kuru." Kamiyo spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her in a flash he had wished her out of her chair and into his arms. "So m'lady wished to play in the rain. It shall be done." He spoke aloud in another posh accent, sounding more like a butler now. With those words the shadows in the room coiled around the two and for a brief second all the world was black. In another moment the two appeared outside her office in the streets of the village. Kamiyo then placed Kurumi on the ground and bowed a little. "Shall we waltz through this storm?" He asked, offering her his hand to being their dance. With the gentle kiss, her cheeks rosened. Kurumi's face melted into contentment as she pulled Kamiyo closer into the embrace. "You're such a gentleman. Maybe you should be given a raise." she smirked before they were encased in shadows, reappearing outside. She knew that her councilors and protectors would have a fit if they found out that she was in the rain unguarded. But Kurumi felt safe thanks the man of his word across from her. The steady pitter-patter of the raindrops from above formed a beat while soothing the heat Kuru felt rise in her. "Of course." she commented finally, adopting the same posh accent before taking Kamiyo's hand. She would would then place her arms around him before sighing deeply. One that gave a hint of her own satisfaction as they began waltzing, a sprinkle from the skies above keeping time for the couple. "Couple...that sounds nice." Kurumi thought as they twirled around, their feet maneuvering around and through puddles with a casual professionalism. It appeared the two had learned to dance quite a while ago. "You've been holding out my cavalier," she said aloud, adopting a mock hurt tone while retaining the posh accent. Kamiyo smiled at the visage of loveliness before him as they waltzed through the rain. Her dirty blonde hair was sparkling in the rain as it was flung around due to their dance. In the setting sun their dance was a beauty to behold. "Well I had a huge obsession with being proper when I was younger so I insisted on learning all this. I actually learned to waltz before I learned to throw a punch." He spoke as he smiled softly, dropping the posh accent to highlight the truth in his words. "It's not everyday you get to meet a dashing lady like yourself who knows how to dance too so I need to show off." Kamiyo laughed as he switched their waltz into a tango. He spun her under his arm as the danced around in the rain. He then finished the dance by dipping her and placing a kiss on her lips before lifting her back to her feet. By now a crowd of people had gathered around them in the rainy streets, most of them cheering for the two. Kamiyo scanned the people quizzically and waved his hands in a shooing motion. "Come on people move along, shows over." He spoke in a very normal tone. He then turned back to Kurumi and whispered in her ear. "How was that for a dance?" "Well it looked like you learned quite well. As for me, I just couldn't let myself be inept at such wonderful art." Kurumi said, switching to the tango alongside Kamiyo. Though not expecting the speed and the dizzying dip before filling his warm mouth press against her own. Causing her hands to tighten around him as she responded to the display of affection. As they stood once more, her left hand ran its way through his white hair, shining as the night grew around them. It appeared the hour had grown later than expected. She flushed slightly as she realized that there were quite a few people around them, only to recognize their cheering. Putting her at ease and causing her to laugh as Kamiyo shooed them away. Kurumi gently laid a kiss on his lips as her eyes gazed into his own. "Amazing." she said, her voice still slightly breathless from the pace of their previous dance. Part of her wanted to peer under that shirt of his to see what deliciousness lay beneath, but the woman restrained herself due to the public location. "So will you be my love Kami?" Kurumi asked, feeling courageous because of their proximity and the connection established through their constant interaction. "I'll be more than your love Kuru." Kamiyo whispered back as he moved his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to his mouth for another kiss. As they embraced the shadows swirled around them once again warping them to a very familiar room to Kurumi, her bedroom. He broke the kiss and stepped back to look at the beautiful woman. With a flick of his wrist the space between the water on the two and their skin was separated and the drops fell to the floor, drying the two. Though he knew what was coming and was fully prepared Kamiyo was still a bit jittery about the new experience he was about to partake in. He removed his cloak and shirt revealing his scarred upper body. Then in another motion he ripped off both of his "pants" and sat on the bed. "Ready when you are." Kurumi savored Kamiyo's appearance, taking in the muscled and scarred body of his. One that screamed alpha male to her, arousing her further as she walked towards him, shedding clothes until she was naked. Stopping short of him, she leaned down to nibble on his neck. Before moving to place a kiss on his lips. Letting her mouth move slowly, territorially over his own as her tongue slid in. "You're mine and mine only. Understood?" she said, sensuality overriding her normal rationality as she turned attention elsewhere. Somewhat unsure where this voice and predatory grace she was displaying came from. But feeling it overflowing as if realizing her prey was within her grasp. With an omp they were laying on the bed. "Feel free to take over when you're ready love," she whispered into Kami's ear before nibbling some more and working her way downwards. Feeling nature stirring within her, pushing the woman to begin one of the most important acts. ---- Kamiyo awoke the next morning lying under the sheets in the nude. His eyes flickered as he remembered his surroundings. He was indeed within the room of Kurumi Yuri, his love. He attempted to sit up but was met with a fierce pull back to the bed. One thing he had somehow not noticed was the warmth that was wrapped around his right arm. It was positioned in a way that it was nestled between her soft melons with his hand extending further down her body towards another place. It was as if they had fallen asleep during the act. "Well someone is up earlier than me." Kamiyo laughed as he attempted to move his arm to no avail. "So does being yours also mean I don't get this arm right now?" Kamiyo joked. It was truly amazing that Kurumi was up this early to him. He was a shinigami and even was tired, they must have gone at it for hours. Well that's what happens when two crazy powerful people do it, it goes on forever. Kamiyo thought to himself. Kurumi grinned in response as she snuggled closer, ensnaring Kamiyo further has her legs wrapped around his lower torso. "Yep." she said finally as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So...are we official now?" Kuru asked, reveling in the proximity of the two as the two continued to nestle in the sheets. Part of her was impressed by their stamina. She thought that they would be gassed after the initial act, yet both were rejuvenated after a round of intimacy. They ran out eventually though; it was their first time after all. Nevertheless, the idea of living without Kamiyo became a foreign disposition to the woman, who remained fascinated with every inch of his frame, having learned the length, depth and story behind each scar as they molded into a single entity. It is time to orally confirm something their bodies and hearts knew long before they did; they are a couple. Kamiyo laughed at her response to his quip as she wrapped herself around him further, their bodies intertwining. His mouth curled into an even bigger smile as she spoke those next words. "Of course we're official now." Kamiyo shouted happily as he hugged his now official girlfriend harder. "So since you have this huge complex and I actually don't have a set house should I just move in with you?" Kamiyo asked as his mind wandered back to his life before meeting Kurumi. It had been a simple life to him but a good one. He would move from town to town by day, meeting with leaders and improving the moon's alliance with the world. By night he would return to his home in his parents' complex on the moon. Now however it would be different. Instead of the solace of the moon, if Kurumi let him, he could have a place with someone that he loved. A place of warmth and love not solace. Kurumi smiled once more. "Good." she said, reciprocating his tight embrace. The young woman then pondered his question. Now that she thought about it, they had been an unofficial couple for months now, doting on each other while stealing kisses and other acts of intimacy when no one was looking. Her mind then drifted to their current interaction, suitably ensnared by the other. "Yes you should." Kuru responded, reveling in the sense of rightness that came from that declaration. Pulling him ever closer, she pressed her lips to his, her smile everlasting as the woman began to glow. Oh how she wanted more of him. The reconnection cutting off the conversation for the time being as her heart ached for the one in her arms. Yes this was meant to be. And she planned on making the most of it both now and later. However, any further romance was ended by the growling of her stomach. Kuru broke off before frowning at her stomach. It appeared food was the greater priority right now. "That's awesome Kuru." The man spoke as he moved in to plant another, more sensual kiss on her lips. "I'll grab my stuff later today." The two were basically grinding on each other at this point, ready for another round of what Kamiyo could easily call one of the greatest things he'd ever done. However before anything could happen her stomach let out a large growl. "Well it appears that your stomach has spoken, we can have another round anytime we want." Kamiyo spoke as he stood from the bed and in one fell swoop grabbed his love, carrying her bridal style as they walked to the kitchen in their birthday suits. Kamiyo then placed his love down on her chair as he set to work in the kitchen. Appendages of shadow flew through the spacious place as the master chef created his meal. A few minutes later he placed two plates down at the table and popped himself in a seat across from Kurumi. Each plate was coved in pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It was a very normal breakfast but a delicious one nevertheless. She giggled at her predicament. "I guess so." Kurumi responded before being picked up by her lover and brought to the kitchen. The woman watched with rapt attention as Kamiyo whipped up a meal for the two of them, using various supporting techniques to coordinate the various moving parts of this affair. Soon a plate of tantalizing food sat in front of her and without further ado she wolfed it down. Replenishing herself after such an affair. Once finished she leaned her head on Kamiyo's shoulder while he ate, perfectly comfortable in her nudity while eying his plate of food. Which was disappearing nearly as fast as hers did. "So we're official." she said once more, marveling in the happy feeling that lay in her heart as she said it. "Did you need help grabbing your things?" Kuru asked, looking for an excuse to spend more time with him. Part of her figured she should put some clothes on at some point. Though the lady wasn't in a hurry to do so with the bedroom close at hand and no obstacles in their way. Kurumi figured that she should work and keep up with her daimyō duties. Though a clone could always take care of that part. Thus a day off was in order. Kamiyo wolfed down his own food at an astounding pace. Damn he was an amazing cook, he needed to thank his dad again. "Indeed we are my love." Kamiyo stood from his chair and grabbed their plates, rinsing them off and putting them away. "I would love some help getting my stuff." Kamiyo spoke with delight. "However I believe some clothes are in order for both of us before we head out." The man spoke with a sly smile as he motioned to their bodies. A few moments later the two had gotten their clothes back on and were ready for some moving. "Well lets go then." The cloaked man spoke as he wrapped his arm around Kurumi and the darkness swallowed them up. Category:Great's Play of Words